


I Promise

by Lord_Elmo22



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Elmo22/pseuds/Lord_Elmo22
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 9





	I Promise

It had been forever since Summer Rose had actually felt afraid. After all, Life had been so kind to her in recent years; she had a place to call home, both her daughters were happy and healthy, and she had a husband that loved her more than the world. She never dreamed she’d so lucky, unlike so many others in her profession. And yet this next mission of hers had her shaking down to the bone.

The young woman stood alone on the cliff side where the love of her life proposed not a few years before. The view just as breathtaking as it had been then. It helped soothe her nerves; everything from the warmth of the setting sun to the gentle wind that flowed through her hair and cloak. Summer couldn’t help but feel a little silly; she’d had been in far more perilous situations than the mission she was about to undertake. But she couldn’t shake her uneasiness as it clung to her like a leech. Her mind was so cluttered, she even failed to hear the gentle beat of wings behind her.

“Hey, I thought brooding was MY specialty” said a gruff yet familiar voice.

Her attention finally drawn away from the cliff side, Summer turned to face her husband; readjusting her bangs as she did so. Qrow stood before her, looking as smug as he always did. His gentle smile illuminated by the light, matching Summer’s in every respect. But she thought it was a waste of an opportunity to not tease him; at least a bit.

“Oh don’t worry. I was just practicing my impression of you. It’s pretty good if I do say so myself. ‘UGhh, i’M QroW bRanWEN. i’M a baD luCK CHarm. ANGSt.’”

Qrow rolled his eyes and chuckled at his goofball of a wife before moving in for a kiss. Summer rushed over thinking the exact same thing. She did as always did, standing on her toes before practically leaping into his arms. Qrow held her tight as she took his faces in her hands, kissing him slow and earnestly. He took a moment to set her straight.

“Okay, for the record, I do not sound like that.”

“Oh yeah, sure. Not at all.” She scoffed as he put her down.

“In any case.” Qrow stated “What’s up? You look stressed.”

The amusement faded away from Summer’s eyes, becoming as distant as had been before. Worried, Qrow enveloped her hand in his calloused mitt. Squeezing it tight, she left out a heavy sigh.

“It’s just... this mission. It has me rattled for some reason.” Summer tentatively answered.

“Rattled? How do you mean?”

“That’s just it. I don’t know either.”

Summer pulled away from her husband’s grasp, then beginning to rub her arms nervously. It had been many years since Qrow had seen his fearless Leader so shaken. And it was even less often that he needed to be her emotional crutch. He walked over to stand beside her, draping his arm over her shoulder. Almost by reflex, she placed her hand on his.

Qrow never ceased to find the humor in in times like this. For so many years, his semblance had been a bane to all he cared for. Thus far, only Summer had given him the confidence to move forward; loving him every step of the way. It felt strangely comforting to be able to do the same. So with a quick hug from behind, Qrow let his heart to the talking.

“Y’know Sum, I’m a bit worried too. I don’t like the idea of you out there on your own. I would come with you but I’ll respect your wishes and stay here. I’m always worried you’ll never come back, but then you prove me wrong and come home not a week later. Wanna know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re Summer Rose, light of my life and the best damn huntress I’ve ever seen. That’s why.”

Summer could do nothing but smile as she nuzzled her head into Qrow’s shoulder. He leaned to kiss her on the forehead, only for Summer to pull him in for a real smooch. She raked her fingers through his soft, feathery hair before giving him a chance to breath.

“Thank you, Qrow. I needed that.” She said, his face still in her hands.

“Anytime, Smallfry. C’mon let’s get back.” He answered warmly.

“Wait.” Summer said abruptly “just one last thing.”

Qrow cocked his head at his little lady, puzzled at whatever she meant. His wife stood tall, fists clenched, a thing Qrow knew to mean she was annoyed.

“I need you to promise me you’ll tell Ruby who you are.”

Her husband’s eyes grew wide, a noticeable lump growing in his throat. Back to this he thought wearily. He scratched his head nervously, a tick of his she’d grown accustomed to. Before he could stammer out a half-baked response, Summer sighed heavily; taking his weary face in her hands.

“Just… please tell her before she’s old enough to resent you.”

“Okay...” Qrow said with sincerity “ but only if you promise to come back to me.”

Vermilion met silver as Summer smiled.

“I promise.”

8 months later  
Deep in drunken stupor, Qrow sat alone in his best friend’s kitchen. Alongside a half empty bottle of whiskey and his photo of STRQ, he sobbed softly to himself. He hadn’t received any word of his wife from anybody. No texts, no S.O.S beacons, nothing. He mumbled angrily to himself over and over, until he need to refill his glass.

“You promised...”

“Uncle Qwow?” a tiny voice said accompanied by a tug to his shirt

Wiping away his tears, he looked down to his right to see Ruby clutching her blanket. Immediately he sprung into his ‘caring uncle’ mode, scooping her up in his arms.

“Hey sweetie. What're you doing out of bed?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” was all the little girl could muster.

Ruby rubbed her eyes as she asked “Uncle Qwow, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay Kiddo, just a nightmare.”

A lie of omission, but true in a given sense. He continued to carry her back to bedroom, Ruby slowly nodding off in his arms. Qrow laid the toddler back in her bed, bundling her in blankets, before kissing her on the forehead. But as he was leaving the room, Ruby piped up one last time.

“Uncle Qwow, When’s Mommy coming home?”

His heart sunk deep into his chest when he heard his daughter. the question left him speechless for moment before he turned to face her. He forced himself to smile, if only to be somewhat convincing.

“I’m don’t know, Sweetpea. But I’m sure she’ll be home soon.”

Even in the dark, he could see her smile optimistically, but that only made him feel worse.

“Goodnight, Ruby.”

“Goodnight Uncle Qwow.”

Qrow left the room, closing the door behind him, to return to the kitchen. Guilt shrouded every inch of his being. As his tears began to flow yet again, he mumbled to himself.

“I’m sorry, Sum. It looks like I can’t fulfill my promise either.”


End file.
